Ice-Make
Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō, translated as "Ice Wizard Power" in the Animax dub) is a Caster-Type Magic involving the creation of objects using ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 10-11 Description This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 12 The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 The use of ice also prevents the user from suffering from the effects of low temperatures. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4-5 The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4-5 Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. Spells Static Ice Make Gray's Spells Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Lance|Ice-Make: Lance 15 - Gray defends himself.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Block|Ice-Make: Block (Unnamed) Ice Make Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hammer|Ice-Make: Hammer floor2.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Floor|Ice-Make: Floor Ice_Make_Bow.jpg|Ice-Make: Bow (Unnamed) Arrows.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Arrows|Ice-Make: Arrows Freeze_arrow.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow|Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle axe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Battle Axe|Ice-Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword geysir.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Geyser|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser cannon.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Cannon|Ice-Make: Ice Cannon prison.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Prison|Ice-Make: Prison Ice_dummy.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Dummy|Ice-Make: Ice Dummy Episode 117 - Ice Make Stairs.png|link=Ice-Make: Stairs|Ice-Make: Stairs Ice_Slide.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Slide|Ice-Make: Slide Ice_make_-_Rampart.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rampart|Ice-Make: Rampart Ice_Make,_Grappling_Hook.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Grappling Hook|Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Death Scythe|Ice-Make: Death Scythe Episode 116 - Ice Make Gungir.png|link=Ice-Make: Gungnir|Ice-Make: Gungnir fist.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Knuckle|Ice-Make: Knuckle (Anime Only) Ice Make Saucer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Saucer|Ice-Make: Saucer (Anime Only) Fishnet.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Fishnet|Ice-Make: Fishnet (Anime Only) Ice Wall.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Wall|Ice-Make: Ice Wall (Anime Only) Episode 116 - Ice Make Cocoon.png|link=Ice-Make: Cocoon|Ice-Make: Cocoon Gray's Cold Excalibur.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur|Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Ice Bringer A.jpg|link=Ice Bringer|Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Ice Make Kite.jpg|Ice-Make: Kite (Anime Only) Ice Hammer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Hammer|Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Ur's Spells Ur Ice Make - Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield U - Rose garden.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rose Garden|Ice-Make: Rose Garden Ultear's Spells Ice Make Rozen Krone.png|link=Ice-Make: Rosen Krone|Ice-Make: Rosen Krone Bloom.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Bloom|Ice-Make: Bloom Episode 116 - Ice Make Dahlias.png|link=Ice-Make: Dahlias|Ice-Make: Dahlias Lyon's Spells Lyon's Ice Make Shield.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield 39-Stab.png|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword Other Spells Ice Bazooka.jpg|Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka (Anime Only) Dynamic Ice Make Lyon's Spells L-Eagle.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Eagle|Ice-Make: Eagle SnowDragon.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Dragon|Ice-Make: Snow Dragon L-ape.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ape|Ice-Make: Ape L-snow_tiger.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Tiger|Ice-Make: Snow Tiger Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|link=Ice-Make: Wolf|Ice-Make: Wolf Ice Make Hedgehog.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hedgehog|Ice-Make: Hedgehog wings.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Wing|Ice-Make: Wing Unnamed_pantherlike_Ice_Make.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Panther|Ice-Make: Panther (Unnamed) Ice Make Diamond Cage.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Diamond Cage|Ice-Make: Diamond Cage Lyon_-_Unnamed_Spell.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Puffer Fish|Ice-Make: Puffer Fish (Unnamed) Ur's Spells Ur's Leg.png|link=Ice-Make: Leg|Ice-Make: Leg Other Spells Ice Make Swan.jpg|Ice-Make: Swan (Anime Only) Ice Make Polar Bear.jpg|Ice-Make: Polar Bear (Anime Only) Trivia *Early in Animax English dub of the anime, Gray says "Ice Wizard Powers" instead of "Ice-Make". References Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic